STUPID DRAMA
by Kucing Garong
Summary: "bagaimana kalo drama?"/"drama'/"ne, aku ingin buat sebuah cerita tentang gay."/"MWO GAY?"/"ne, dan aku ingin kalian yang jadi pemeran utamanya"/"apa kau gila, cerita gay?"/"aku rindu tripel H..."/"dan aku rindu patner drama ku"/ HAEHYUK (DONGHAE X EUNHYUK), rated K , typos bertebaran, ga pinter bikin summary langsung baca aja ne gomawo
1. Chapter 1

**TITTLE: STUPID DRAMA**

**PAIRING: HAEHYUK (DONGHAE X EUNHYUK)**

**MAIN CAST: DONGHAE**

** EUNHYUK**

** HAN BEE FANFICTION**

**RATED: K+**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 1**

**.**

**.**

**sebenernya ini cerita punya ka andy tapi saya dah izin ko sama ka andy. dan saya sangat menyesalkan karna blog ka andy di hapus padahal ceritanya keren keren T_T**

**cerita ini di ubah fersi saya jadi pasti ga akan sama agak beda beda jauh dikit lah #PLAK**

**.**

**.**

**oke tanpa banyak bacot lagi selamat membaca~~**

**tolong tinggalkan jejak ne GOMAWO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SUMMARY: "bagaimana kalo drama?"/"drama?"/ne, aku ingin buat sebuah cerita tentang gay."/"MWO GAY?"/"ne, dan aku ingin kalian yang jadi pemeran utamanya"/"apa kau gila, cerita gay?"/"aku rindu tripel H"/"dan aku rindu patner drama ku."/**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**.**

_**aku mencintaimu donghae ah, dan sepertinya ini jalan yang terbaik... aku, akan ikut umma ke jepang. mianhae donghae ah, saranghae**_

**di tutupnya buku diary hitam milik salah satu sahabatnya tersebut dan kembali menyimpannya di atas meja seperti semula, dia tersenyum manis lalu tertawa sendiri membayangkan sahabat nya tersebut**

**"kau tidak akan pergi eunhyukkie, kau tidak akan kemana mana karna aku tidak mengijinkan nya"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"kita akan membuat apa untuk acara penyambutan nanti?" tanya donghae namja berparas tampan dengan rambut brunette miliknya sambil memainkan gitarnya di atas sofa di dalam kamar bernuansa biru laut tersebut**

**"bagaimana kalo drama?" han bee yeoja cantik dengan rambut hitam sebahu dengan poni yang menutupi alisnya tersebut memberi ide.**

**"drama?" tanya eunhyuk namja manis bersurai coklat kemerahan tersebut bingung, han bee mengangguk semangat menanggapi pertanyaan eunhyuk, donghae yang tengah memainkan gitarnya segera menyimpannya di tempat semula dan ikut menatap han bee penasaran**

**"ne, aku ingin membuat sebuah cerita tentang gay"**

**"MWO GAY?"donghae spontan berteriak mendengar ucapan han bee yang menurutnya gila tersebut**

**"ne, dan aku ingin kalian yang jadi pemeran utamanya" han bee melanjutkan kalimatnya yang sempat terpotong karna teriakan donghae. Donghae dan eunhyuk yang memang tahu kalo han bee seorang fujoshi tingkat akut tersebut tidak keberatan dengan hal itu, tapi membuat sebuah cerita gay untuk acara penyambutan siswa baru, itu benar benar gila.**

**"apa kau gila, cerita gay?" donghae masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja di dengarnya.**

**"ne gay, aku ingin membuat sebuah love story tentang gay. bukankah itu unik? kelas kita pasti mendapatkan hadiah"**

**"han bee ah, tapi ini gay, ketua osis pasti tidak akan mengijinkan" eunhyuk yang dari tadi hanya diam ikut mengomentari usul han bee membuat yeoja cantik tersebut mempoutkan bibirnya kesal**

**"kaliankan belum mencobanya, anggap saja ini hadiah sebelum aku oprasi bulan depan, kalo aku mati saat oprasi bagaimana? anggap saja ini permintaan terakhirku. dan soal ketua osis kalian serahkan saja padaku" ucap han bee panjang lebar dengan wajah berkaca kaca, han bee memang memiliki penyakit dan akan terbang ke london bulan depan untuk melakukan oprasi, eunhyuk yang memang memiliki sifat lembut dan tidak tega melihat keadaan han bee menghelang nafas berat lalu berbalik menatap donghae yang tengah mengacak rambutnya kasar.**

**"sudahlah hae, kita coba saja dulu ne" ucapan eunhyuk membuat han bee berbinar senang lalu menatap donghae dan menunjukan pupy eyes andalannya berharap donghae juga luluh seperti eunhyuk**

**"aishh baiklah baiklah aku mau, kau senang sekarang?"**

**"sangat, ah gomawooo~ kalian memang the beast" han bee langsung memeluk eunhyuk erat membuat eunhyuk sesak karna perlakuan han bee, donghae yang melihat hal tersebut langsung melepaskan pelukan han bee kasar**

**"apa kau tidak lihat kalo eunhyukkie hampir mati karna pelukan mu" omel donghae sambil memelototkan matanya pada han bee**

**"ah jinjja aigo mianhae eunhyukkie~ tapi hae ah, jangan jangan kau melepaskan pelukannya karna kau cemburu ne? ayo mengaku" goda han bee dan menyenggol bahu tegap donghae sekaligus jitakan di kepalanya**

**"mimpi aku ini normal" bela donghae tidak terima dengan ucapan han bee**

**"yakin normal~" han bee semakin menggoda donghae membuatnya kesal dan kembali menjitak kepala han bee**

**"aw sakit pabbo"**

**"sudahlah jangan bertengkar kalian ini, tapi benar kau cemburu hae ya~" eunhyuk yang awalnya melerai ikut menggoda donghae membuatnya tambah kesal dan tawa dari han bee dan eunhyuk**

**"hahahahaha aigo uri fishy ngambek hyukkie hahaha" han bee semakin keras tertawa melihat wajah donghae yang semakin kesal karna ulah kedua sahabat baiknya tersebut dan melemparkan bantal yang ada di atas sofa yang tadi di dudukinya lalu melemparnya ke arah eunhyuk dan han bee**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**"kebahagian mu akan segera menghampiri mu eunhyukkie, bersiaplah untuk menerimanya ne"**_

**batin salah satu dari ketiga sekawan tersebut**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

** TBC**

**ottokhe patut di lanjutkah? kalo iya tolong berikan riview, fic ini cuman 3 chpater ko**

**jadi semoga kalian suka sehingga saya semangat untuk melanjutkan**

**GOMAWO ^_^**

**ini versi saya lhoooo #ga ada yang nanya**

**oke deh pay pay see you di chap selanjutnya kalo ketemu**


	2. Chapter 2 stupid drama

MAIN CAST : LEE DONGHAE

LEE HYUKJAE

HAN BEE FANFICTION

.

.

.

CHAPTER 2

( STUPID DRAMA )

.

.

.

SUMMARY: kalian harus berciuman, itu hanya menempelkan bibir pabbo"/"" kita gunakan tissu saja ottokhe?"/"rasa bibir mu manis juga eunhyukkie, hehehe"/"aku sudah jadian dengan yoona wuhuuu"/"hiks.. donghae ah, hiks.. kenapa mencintaimu harus sesakit ini hiks.."/

"EUNHYUKIE MINHAE hiks.. jeongmal.. kembalilah ku mohon..."/

.

.

.

sore hari yang cerah menyinari bangunan megah tempat di mana donghae dan juga eunhyuk belajar tersebut terlihat sepi, hanya segelintir siswa maupun siswi yang terlihat mengingat ini sudah lebih dari setengah jam dari waktu pulang sekolah.

saat ini eunhyuk dan donghae tengah duduk di bawah pohon yang berada di taman sm seoul high school tersebut, keduanya duduk dalam diam menunggu yeoja cantik yang tadi meminta mereka menemuinya di bawah phon ini, eunhyuk menghelang nafas pelan lalu menatap ke arah donghae yang tengah bersandar ada batang pohon dengan tangan yang di lipat di dada dan mata yang tertutup menghayati musik yang terdengar melalui hendset miliknya.

deg..deg..deg...

jantung eunhyuk berdebar menatap wajah donghae yang terihat bersinar karna cahaya matahari sore, eunhyuk segera memalingkan wajahnya dari donghae dan memegang dadanya yang masih berdebar sebuah senyuman terhias di bibir plum eunhyuk lalu menunduk malu

"yuhuuu... eunhyukkie donghae hae, aku coming" teriak sebuah suara dari arah depan eunhyuk membuat eunhyuk mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap yeoja yang sudah dari tadi di tunggu nya, eunhyuk meambaikan tangan nya ke arah yeoja tersebut lalu berbalik menatap donghae dan mengguncangkan tubuhnya kecil

"hae ah, irreona han bee sudah sampai" suara eunhyuk lembut membangunkan donghae yang langsung membuka matanya dan menatap eunhyuk lalu tersenyum membuat eunhyuk sulit untuk bernafas dan segera memalingkan wajahnya

"aigoo dasar pemalas, ayo cepat bangun ikan" mel han bee, han bee segera mengubek ubek (?) isi tas nya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tas nya kemudian menyerahkannya pada donghae dan eunhyuk

"apa ini?" tanya donghae dan membaca isi dari tumpukan keras tersebut

"itu naskah untuk drama kalian hapalkan baik baik ne" ujar han bee dan tersenyum kecil lalu memainkan handphone blackberry miliknya dan tertawa sendiri

"oh, apa ini? kenapa ada adegan ciuman segala han bee ah?" tanya eunhyuk yang sedang membaca naskah drama tersebut, donghae yang mendengar kata ciuman langsung merebut naskah yang di pegang eunhyuk dan sukses membuat matanya membulat sempurna/

"hey hey hey kalian itu berlebihan sekali, bukankah itu biasa? masih untung aku tidak buat nc sudahya aku mau pulang dulu oke oke.. bye" han bee langsung melesat pergi meninggalkan eunhyuk dan donghae yang tengah bertatapan bingung

.

.

.

_EUNHYUK POV _

_._

_._

_._

saat ini aku tengah berada di rumah donghae untuk melakukan latihan drama sesuai perjanjian untuk hari ini dan jumat aku akan menginap di rumahnya sedangkan selasa dan rabu donghae yang menginap di rumahku sisanya kami gunakan untuk belajar mengingat sebentar lagi kami akan melaksanakan ujian kelulusan, saat ini aku tengah duduk di atas kasur donghae dan dnghae yang tengah memainkan gitarnya di lantai

"hahh ya sudah ayo kita mulai, aku ingin drama bodoh ini segera berakhir" ucap donghae yang aku jawab dengan anggukan, kami sudah hapal hampir seluruh bagian dari cerita yang akan di bawakan nanti mengingat naskah yang di berikan han bee lumayan pendek, hanya saja masalahnya kami selalu canggung saat akan melakukan adegan errr berciuman yah seperti itulah

"mengingat kita sudah hapal hampir seluruh adegan di dalam naskah ke cuali emm ciuman, bagaimana kalo kita mulai dari ciuman saja ne" ucap donghae meminta persetujuan ku , kurasakan wajah ku memerah dan jantungku berdegup kencang, dengan ragu aku menganggukan kepalaku sebagai jawaban detik berikutnya yang kurasakan adalah tangan donghae yang menangkup wajahku untuk menatap mata teduhnya, donghae semakin mendekatkan wajahna semakin dekat aku menutup mataku dengan jantung yang semakin berdegup kencang

"tunggu dulu, kita gunakan tissu saja ottokhe?" tanya donghae membuatku membuka mataku dan menatap donghae berusaha menghiulangkan kegugupanku

"eoh, oh-oh ne" ucap ku gugup karna malu serta tidak mengerti maksud dari pertanyaan donghae

"bagaimana kalo kita latihan menggunakan tissu dulu baru setelah itu yah.. yah itu lah, kau tahu kan aku hanya ingin memberikan ciuman pertamaku pada yoona, jadi ottokhe?" nyut entah kenapa hatiku sakit mendengar ucapan mu, dengan berat aku menganggukan kepalaku, donghae langsung mengambil selembar tissu dan menempelkannya di bibirnya lalu kembali menciumku.

entahlahciuman ini terasa sangat menyakitkan untuk ku

.

.

_END EUNHYUK POV _

_._

_._

_._

_"jadi bagaimana? kalian sudah latihan kan?" _han bee memulai pertanyaannya yang di jawab anggukan oleh haehyuk, keduanya lalu memperlihatkan hasil latiha mereka pada han bee melalui video call mengingat han bee tidak bisa datang karna tiba tiba saja penyakitnya kambuh.

han bee tanpak bahagia melihat adegan demi adegan yang di akukan oleh haehyuk sampai

"_STOPPPPP,,, YAK YAK apa itu eoh? aishh kalian harus berciuman bukan menempelkan bibir pabbo" _bentak han bee saat melihat adegan ekhm ciuman haehyuk barusan sementara yang di bentak hanya menggaruk tengkuk mereka yang tidak gatal

"minhae han bee ah, tapi kau tahu kan kalo kami ini... sesama namja jadi itu tidak mungkin" ucap eunhyuk mencoba menjelaskan, han bee tiba tiba saja memegang dadanya membuat donghae dan eunhyuk kaget melihat han bee

"_omona omona, dadaku sakit akhh otokhe?"_ gumam han bee membuat eunhyuk dan donghae panik

"aishh baiklah baiklah dasar nona modus" ucap donghae dan tanpa aba aba langsung menangkup wajah eunhyuk dan menyatukan bibir keduanya, eunhyuk membulatkan matanya kaget mendapat serangan tiba tiba dari donghae, sementara donghae semakin menekan tengkuk eunhyuk untuk memperdalam ciuman keduanya. eunhyuk menutup kedua matanya dan memeluk donghae lembut sementara han bee tersenyum dengan tulus entah kenapa han bee ingin menangis melihat hal tersebut

"rasa bibirmu manis juga eunhyukkie.. hehehe" cengir donghae saat sudah melepaskan pangutan keduanya membuat eunhyuk menundukan kepalanya malu

"go..gomawo, kau juga hae ah" jawab eunhyuk masih menunduk malu

'_apa_ aku_ akan berhasil menyatukan kalian eunhyukkie?' _batin han bee sedih melihat adegan di layar laptop miliknya

.

.

.

_DONGHAE PV _

_._

_._

_._

aku tengah meangkahkan kakiku dengan riang menuju kelas yoona, aku tersenyum saat mencium bau harum bunga mawar yang ku bawa, saat ini aku berniat untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku pada yeoja yang sudah beberapa buan ini memikat hatiku

aku melangkahkan kakiku masuk ke kelasnya dan mengedarkan pandanganku, aku langsung tersenyum saat mendapati yoona tengah mengobrol dengan salah satu temannya yang kutahu bernama suli tersebut

"anyeong, minhae boleh aku meminjam yoona sebentar sulli shi?" sapaku saat sampai di bangku yoona, kulihat sulli menyenggol pinggang yoona yang tengah tersipu

"ne silahkan saja oppa, lama juga tidak apa apa" ucap sulli dan mengedipkan matanya membuatku terkiki geli lalu mengangguk dan menggenggam tangan yoona keluar dari kelas, aku membawa yoona ke taman belakan sekolah

"yoona ah, aku.. aku mau bilang kalo aku me, menyukaimu.. saranghae" ucapku gugup ku lihat yona menundukan kepalanya lalu mengangguk

"ne oppa, nado saranghae" jawabnya membuatku tidak percaya dan langsung memeluknya erat lalu memberikan bunga yang tadi ku bawa

.

.

.

_END DONGHAE POV_

_._

_._

_._

tanpa donghae sadari ada dua pasang mata yang memperhatikannya dari arah yang berbedadengan tatapan pilu

"hiks.. kenapa aku harus menangis hiks... tuhan apa aku memang tidak pantas untuknya his" isak eunhyuk pilu membuat han bee yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya ikut menangis

"minhae eunhyukkie, minhae aku tidak bisa menyatukan kalian, hiks minhae" isak han bee tidak kuat melihat sahabat tersayangnya tersakiti seperti sekarang

eunhyuk melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan taman dan pergi ke arah kelasnya di lantai dua, namja manis tersebut terdiam menatap langit sore yang agak mendung

"hiks.. donghae ah. kenapa mencintaimu harus sesakit ini hiks.." tangis eunhyuk kembali pecah, eunhyuk menghapus air matanya kasar dan mengeluarkan handphone samsung galaxi s 3 miliknya dan menelepon seseorang

"yeoboseo umma" eunhyuk membuka pembicaraan dengan sosok umma yang tengah berada di sebrang sanha

"ne umma, aku.. akan ikut umma ke jepang... ne umma siapkan saja tiket ku, ne anyeong" panggian terputus dan eunhyuk kembali memasukan handphone miliknya kedalam saku celannya

"EUNHYUKKIE" teriak sebuah suara dari arah pintu keas eunhyuk, namja tersebut yang ternyata adalah donghae segera menghampiri eunhyuk dan duduk di sebelahnya

"aku sudah jadian dengan yoona wuhuu ahh aku sangat bahagia" ujar donghae begitu sampai di bangku eunhyuk

"jinjja cukae" ucap eunhyuk lemah yang di jawab anggukan dari donghae tanpa melihat raut wajah eunhyuk yang kental akan kesedihan tapi eunhyuk tetap mencoba tersenyum

.

.

.

hari rabu entah kenapa cuaca mmendung hari itu, donghae melangkkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangan kelasnya dan juga eunhyuk dahinya berkerut saat tidak mendapati sosok eunhyuk di kelasnya

"kemana dia" gumam donghae bingung

"hae ah" panggil sebuah suara dari belakang donghae, donghae membalikan badannya dan mendapati sosok han bee yang tengah menatapnya sedih

"boleh aku bica sebentar" ucap han bee yang di jawab anggukan oleh donghae

.

.

"eunhyukkie kau sudah siap nak? ayo cepat pesawat kita sebentar lagi berangkat" ucap sang umma mengingatkan, eunhyuk menatap ke sekeliling bandara berharap donghae akan muncul dan mencegah kepergiannya, eunhyuk menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menyeret kopernya mengikuti sang umma menuju pesawat keduanya

"semoga kau bahagia donghae ah saranghae" batin eunhyuk dan pergi meninggalkan bandara

"EUNHYUKKIE MINHAE... hiks jeongmal.. kembalilah.. hiks kumahon" tepat setelah eunhyuk meninggalkan bandara sosok donghae dan han bee tiba han bee menangis mencari sosok eunhyuk yang sudah menghilang

"eunhyukkie mencintaimu, aku membuat drama ini untuk eunhyukkie, aku berharap bisa menyatukan kalian, tapi ternyata kau sudah berpacaran dengan yoona sebelum rencanaku berhasil. dan hari ini eunhyuk akan pergi ke jepang aku mohon jangan biarkan eunhyuk pergi, kumohon. aku,, aku mencintainya tapi aku tidak bsa mencegahnya karna hanya kau yang bisa mencegahnya. dia sangat mencintaimu donghae ah" ucapan han bee teringat di kepala donghae,

"wae, kenapa harus aku? hiks.. minhae, aku mohon kembali" gumam donghae pedih

.

.

.

.

EPISODE SELANJUTNYA

.

.

"aku merindukan mu donghae ah_"

"eunhyukkie..."

"dong.."

"SIALAN DASAR KURANG AJAR... BERANINYA KAU MENINGGALKAN KU"

"minhae hiks mianhe"

"aku rindu tripel H"

"dan aku rindu patner dramaku"

"dimana han bee?"

"dia... meninggal saat oprasi"

"saranghae nae eunhyukkie"

"nado saranghae"

.

.

.

TBC

GOMAWOOO buat yang sudah riview, minhae karna ga bisa bales satu satu. tapi saya baca riview kalian ko sekali lagi minhae

dan maaf kalo kepanjangan hehehe gomawo sebelumnya jangan lupa riview lagi #PLAK


End file.
